Embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display device.
Liquid crystal display devices have become the mainstream of the flat panel display devices in recent years due to the characteristics of long lifespan, high light efficiency, low radiation, low power consumption, and so on. Each of the liquid crystal display devices is mainly composed of a display panel and a backlight assembly, wherein the backlight assembly provides illumination with sufficient brightness and high uniformity for the display panel.
In a backlight assembly of the prior art, especially in an edge-type backlight assembly, light emitting from an edge-type light source has a fixed divergence angle, so when the poor display effect occurs due to the backlight assembly, for example, when the uneven distribution of light from the backlight assembly causes the uneven brightness of the image displayed by the display device, those skilled in the art can not improve it by adjusting the edge-type light source of the backlight assembly, and thus, the display effect of the display device is reversely affected.